


Crushing Hard

by bohemianrhapsody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I, M/M, Maybe some angst, Office Worker AU, alternative universe, dont, how do u use ao3 whaAT??, idk - Freeform, know?/, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianrhapsody/pseuds/bohemianrhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>office worker!wolfstar drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing Hard

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. hi i hope you're having a great day!  
> 2\. this is my first time posting stuff on ao3 so idk idk idk  
> 3\. this is probably the 3rd thing I've written crappy writing beware??

 

There was a new employee at work, and Sirius wouldn’t stop bugging him. In fact, his remarkable ability to irritate people resulted in Remus requesting to move cubicles.

 

It was denied.

 

“Hey can I use your phone? Mine isn’t working”

“Lend me a pencil will ya? All of mine have somehow disappeared.”

“Hey do you need help with that? I happen to be an expert.”

“Spare Post-Its? I’m all out.”

“I think there’s something on your shirt. Wait, let me get it”

 

Remus hadn’t even worked there for a week, and yet, it seemed like the guy’s life revolved entirely around him. For God’s sake, he didn’t even know his _name_. He swung his chair back to the computer and politely, if not gracefully, ignored him.

 

“Him” was the only way he could address the goddamned guy. “Him” also happened to be very good looking. Extraordinarily good looking. _I-don’t-even-know-his-fucking-name-but-I-would-well-get-down-on-my-knees-for-him_ good looking. Remus nodded in approval. “Him” was then duly added to the list of things he could fantasise about before going to bed.

 

Without even have had finished analyzing the next line of tax remissions, came the ringing voice of the colleague that was his apparent, yet still unnamed, Prince Charming.

 

“Remus Remoo Remoon Remoony Remussssssss” Sirius sang, surprisingly on pitch and with a soothing deep voice that may be just too good for Remus.

“What? And don’t do that with my name.”

“How many days have you been working here?”

“Um”

“ _How many_ ”

“3”

“Yup. _Exactly_. Long enough. I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and with a charming flash of a smile. “So… does Olive Garden work for you? Or Spaghetti House? Not” he lifted an eyebrow “really your style? Something fancier? Fine, you pick.” He sounded somewhat defeated that the choices he’d given out were met with a rather indifferent Remus Lupin.

 

After a few second’s deep thought, a puzzled expression that may have easily been mistaken for distress emerged on the new worker’s already tired face.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t particularly understand what you’re trying to say here.”

 

But as soon as those very words came rolling out his mouth, he realized. A date. “ _Is this person even fucking real?”_ His brain tried to process the sudden change of events, but it didn’t change the fact that he was beaming inside.

 

A surprised and embarrassingly high-pitched “oh” was the only vaguely understandable word in the rapid mumble that escaped from his breath, but he thought quickly on his feet.

 

“And what if I’m not gay?” retorted Remus, with a poorly faked twinge of annoyance that really could be compensated by the hint of excitement that aroused in his voice.

 

“Well then you’re really missing out.” Sirius smirked. He relaxed his hands from the partition in a rather awkward fashion that made it apparent that he was full of apprehension. His fingers were white with strain, despite the superficially calm façade he displayed just seconds ago.

 

Remus responded with a composed silence, swiveled his chair again, readjusted his glasses, and focused on the computer set in front of him. He promised himself to finish the page in the next 20 minutes, an efficient habit that was liked by many and all employers. But that hard-earned focus was soon disrupted when a disgruntled “ow” and a disgraceful “fucking hell” sounded from the other side of the partition. Following quite appropriately was the rattle and thud of a pencil holder falling to the ground. Remus couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Adorable aren’t you.” deadpanned Sirius, as he propped himself on his arms, and quickly grabbed his desk as an attempt to stand back up. Not the best idea seeing as the table was terribly unbalanced, a result of Sirius’ lack of organisation skills. Sheets of cream paper began to float down from the cluttered desk, and a chaotic puddle of rearranged tax remissions formed on the ground next to the most talented Sirius Black.

 

The overwhelming _“FUCKING HELL”_ was responded by many a colleague shushing and middle-fingering him.

 

“Ah yes, I’m _definitely_ missing out, aren’t I” Remus found it hard to contain the laughter currently building up inside him. He tried to imagine the state his coworker was presently in, which caused his glasses to slip down his nose in the laughter that ensued.

 

“You should actually see my hair right now, it looks quite amazing.”

 

“Incredible” murmured Remus, as he walked over to the next cubicle. Contrasting from the tedious stationery paper was a beautifully scripted “Sirius O. Black”. He mentally noted it down, along with the various puns that followed. He chuckled to himself. _“I’m fucking Sirius”_ placed a prestigious position in his list of puns, in which it was not only a witticism, but also a wish he was very eager for to come true.

 

He found Sirius enveloped in sheets of paper, lying in a fetal position.

 

“Whence art thou, my sweet prince Remus? Save me from this deathly destruction that be brought upon me, and release me from this cage of empty white.”

 

“Behold! A broken young maiden in the middle of the woods! Hark and hear the sound of her cries-“ Sirius’ crying interrupted Remus mid-sentence. “- the shortness of her breath-” Sirius panted. “-the rapid beating of her heart” Sirius thumped his hand on his chest, trying to mimic the hasty rhythm.

 

"Shall I-" Remus lifted his eyebrows slightly, and stretched out a small, nimble hand."- _save her_?"

 

Sirius lightly grabbed Remus' hand, and whispered, "You _shall_."

 

They stared at each other for their own little eternity. Remus broke out in a genuine smile, eyes filled to the brim with delight and amusement. Sirius followed.

**Author's Note:**

> um yes loads of squealing while writing this


End file.
